The present invention relates to a foldable pens or like writing instruments.
Foldable pens are known in the prior art, but none of these were designed to form a carrying loop from the members comprising the pen when the pen is folded to the closed .[.position.]. .Iadd.positions.Iaddend.. Some of these prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,561,262; 2,896,576; 3,257,991 and 3,407,021.